


Kiss Already Dammit!

by LaceyBarbedWire



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex may or may not be poly, And the sugary sweetness from her sister and Lena isn't helping, Doesn't help that Maggie is being weird, F/F, Fluff, Lena and Kara are the fluffiest, Sanvers is a background thing, and just wants them to have sex already, but is now getting sick of how tooth rottingly sweet they are, for the love of God!, it's very confusing, lots of fluff, or at least make out, overprotective Alex, who started out happy that Lena and Kara were just holding hands and cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceyBarbedWire/pseuds/LaceyBarbedWire
Summary: Alex has always been super protective of Kara. That's just a fact. It doesn't help that Kara is a naive bundle of happiness and a bottomless stomach. And so when her little sister first started dating Lena Luthor she was wary. Then she was glad that they were taking it slow. But now she's just exasperated, because seriously, who hasn't made out yet after three weeks of dating?





	

Alex has always been super protective of Kara. That's just a fact. It doesn't help that Kara is a naive bundle of happiness and a bottomless stomach. And so when her little sister first started dating Lena Luthor she was wary. Not because of Lena's family of course. No, if that whole mess with Astra had taught her anything, it was that family doesn't guarantee a person's morality. No, it was just a general sense of protectiveness that came with having an excitable golden retriever for a little sister. The fact that Lena was super rich and used to getting her own way didn't help admittedly.

 

Still, Lena seemed to be almost nervous about the whole relationship, almost as much as Kara. And maybe that made Alex a bad person, but she was glad for it...at first. Lena didn't just not push Kara towards anything, she didn't even seem to want to _nudge_ the younger blonde towards anything. They went on dates either to very public places (the paparazzi were having a field day) or to Kara's apartment. Alex wasn't sure if this was Lena recognizing Alex's own protective instincts or if she just didn't feel like taking Kara all the way to her penthouse (which was admittedly very far from Noonans and was probably hard to get takeout delivered to) but either way it was appreciated...at first. 

 

There came a time, however, when things got a little ridiculous. Much to the paparazzi's frustration, not a single image of Lena and Kara making out had been captured.  Alex had wondered if Kara was just using her powers and kissing Lena up in the air hidden somewhere, but Kara kept insisting that Lean had no idea that she was Supergirl. Alex was 99% certain that _that_ was bullshit, Lena wasn't an idiot, but then again Kara was still convinced that _Cat_ had no idea either, and Alex didn't have the heart to break it to her. At any rate, three weeks was an insane amount of time for a couple to not have moved past hand holding, snuggling on a couch watching movies (Kara clearly didn't realize that the 'chill' in 'Netflix and chill' was just a euphemism) and light pecks on the lip, cheek, and nose. Admittedly the nose pecks were adorable, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Alex was going insane. Those two hadn't even gotten to making out yet! Alex hadn't gone a week without Maggie leaving her coated in hickeys, and they weren't even dating yet! (Stupid Kate Kane, trying to compete with her for Maggie, stupid tomato red hair and paper white skin that was just begging to be covered in bite marks) It was driving her insane. And yes, she realized it was a bit petty, but dammit she was allowed to be petty, she had saved the world, or at least the city, multiple times, she deserved a relief once in a while!

 

All this led to her knee jerk, impulsive response when she arrived at Kara's apartment to find Lena and Kara curled up on the couch watching Inside Out of all things! Now, there's nothing wrong with adults watching Disney movies, but dammit they were young, hormone filled adults in a loving relationship, they should either be watching a horror movie to give the other excuses to sit on their laps and bury their faces in their chest, or some raunchy sex comedy, _something_ adult dammit! 

 

And so Alex stomped up behind them, grabbed the backs of their heads, and shoved them together. "Kiss already dammit!" She snapped. "For the love of God, you two are sending out so many hormones it's impregnating passing by birds, act on them! Make out, rip each other's clothes off, have sex! Break Kara's bed, break Lena's bed! Hell, break this apartment building, I don't care, just have sex! Stop being so damn cute!" She let out a long breath, then turned and stormed back out, closing the door just in time to see a smirking Lena shove a blushing Kara to the floor and dive on top of her. "Finally." She muttered before pausing, bending down, and removing one shoe. She took her sock off, put it on the doorknob, and quickly left.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...uhm...yeah. This happened. It's my first Supercorp fic, admittedly written entirely from the POV of Alex, but to be fair it's also my first Supergirl fic, so oh well. 
> 
> As for the Alex/Maggie/Kate? Well, I know that Maggie existed long before she ended up in Batwoman, but dammit I ADORE Kate Kane, Batwoman was one of the bright spots in the swamp that was the New 52! And while Sanvers is wonderful, I just don't have the heart to ignore that before DC decided to be stupid in the comics Kate and Maggie were going to get married! So eventually I'll probably start writing a story about...Bat Agent Detective? I don't know, the ship name needs work. Anyway, hope you didn't hate Alex going all 'stupid sexy Flanders' about Kate for a second!


End file.
